Many types of gaming machines are known in the art. Changing regulations often alter and control the types of gaming systems allowed in a particular geographic location. These regulations may be due to the types of game being played and/or the types of payouts being allowed and/or distributed.
Sweepstakes type games, often utilizing online and electronic gaming systems, have evolved to be played using a computer gaming system that may be coupled to a communication network, for example an intranet or The Internet. Among these developing games are, for example, games of skill, games of chance, amusement type games, and more casino-type games. As games evolve along with the regulations, a more streamlined and simplified gaming machine having a gaming system with improved redemption options are desired by Applicant. This is true, for example, in sweepstakes games where redemption options may often be limited to pull-tab cards and the like and/or redemption for physical items sold or housed within the gaming facility.
The field of gaming, especially a gaming machine allowing redemption options to the user, has become complicated, often limited, and difficult to navigate with changing and geographically diverse regulations depending often on gaming classifications. Applicant desires a more versatile gaming system, for example, with improved, flexible redemption options. These flexible redemption options, in some examples, being allowable in multiple jurisdictions, simplifying redemption for users and/or allowing for instant redemption for remote items. Such a gaming machine would likely appeal to a broader gaming audience.